1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power generating system and control method thereof, and more particularly, to a wind power generating system and control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with rising awareness about environmental protection, technologies of renewable energies are developed rapidly. In various kinds of renewable evergies, a wind power generation is a simple manner of generating power without pollution. The wind power generation is performed by using a natural wind (i.e., an external wind) to drive fan blades of a wind turbine to transform the external wind into an electricity power, to provide sufficient power for a load (e.g., a battery or a transmission network).
However, when a speed of the external wind increases, a rotational speed of the fan blades of the wind turbine also increases, such that the electricity power generated by the wind turbine may exceed a tolerable range of the load, resulting in breakdowns of instruments of a wind power generating system. Furthermore, when the speed of the external wind is too high, the wind turbine itself may not afford too high rotational speed and thus may be out of control or be damaged.
As known in the prior art, when the speed of the external wind is too high, a protection mechanism of the wind turbine is performed when three phase outputs of an electric generator are short-circuited by electronic devices to utilize a torque of the electric generator to decrease the rotational speed of the fan blades and the electric generator to a lowest rotational speed. For example, a relay or a circuit breaker is activated with an electric control manner or a manual manner to short-circuit the three phase outputs of the electric generator. But, when the wind turbine operates at a high rotational speed, if a maximum torque produced by short-circuiting the three phase outputs is directly used to instantly stop the wind turbine, the fan blades and the electric generator tend to be damaged easily.
Hence, the conventional skill still has the aforementioned shortcomings and defficiencies desired to be overcome.